Than there were two
by Roxie-Sparrow
Summary: After a one night stand 17 years ago, a woman come to house with a secret she's held for years. He has a child. And after a horible run in with Cancer House is left to take care of the teen himself. The only question is, can he do it? Authors note Chap. 7
1. Chapter 1

"Dr. House?" Gregory House turned around at the mention of his name.

"What?" He snapped, he was having a rough day and he didn't need a nurse to bug him right now. The nurse ignored his rude tone and answered him anyway.

"You have a call for you... I patched it through to your office." She said. He limped off to his office trying to ignore the pain in his leg. He sat down in his office chair and picked up the phone.

"What?" He snapped. There was a pause on the other line before someone spoke.

"Is this Gregory House?" they asked. It was a woman's voice, and from the sound of it she seemed distressed almost, desperate.

"Yeah... who is this?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm Jessica Miller... you might not remember me but-"

"Jessica Miller... I remember you. I met you at a bar. About 17 years ago." He said surprised he could remember himself.

"Yeah, um the night we met we had uh... a... well we had a one night stand." She said cutting to the chase. He thought back and realized she was right.

"I remember, if your trying to yell at me for giving you an STD it's a little late, I mean after 17 years people tend to get over it." he hear her chuckle lightly and continue.

"No... I'm not calling about that, I have a bigger issue at hand." She replied.

"If you need therapy I know a good counselor, though don't tell her I sent you. She might throw you out."

"I don't need a counselor Greg... I, I have Cancer." She said quietly. He was silent for a moment.

"I know I'm a doctor but Cancer still has no cure. You can go to your local doctor and-"

"I have... I'm not able to get any treatment. I'm gonna die in a few weeks. I called you for a more important reason."

"Well I suggest you tell me because there is nothing I can do for you right now."

"Greg... 17 years ago when we 'met', we didn't use protection." she stated. House leaned forward his elbows on his desk.

"Are you trying to tell me that-"

"I became pregnant... yes. Gregory, the baby was yours. I know I should've told you a long time ago but I just... I didn't know what to do." House was silent for a moment.

"Do you have proof?" He asked. She sighed heavily.

"If you truly want proof I shall get proof." she told him.

"A blood test." he stated.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"How old is it?" he asked.

"She's 16."

"Then why are you calling me now?" he snapped. She was silent and he knew she was tearing up.

"Greg, I'm going to die in a few weeks and I need someone to look after her... just until she's 18 that's it. I have no other family, no friends who can take her."

"So you want me too." he replied rubbing his face.

"Please... if she's your daughter I just ask that you look after her till she's 18." she asked.

"And if she's not?" he inquired.

"Then I'll never bother you again." she replied. He sighed.

"Fine." he said defeated.

"Thank you... thank you so much." she said.

"Come in tomorrow with something with her DNA on it, I'll do the test." he replied.

"I'll be there... goodbye." she said.

"Bye." he replied hanging up. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. A kid? He had a kid? He knew he probably wouldn't be a good father, but at least she would be easier to deal with than a little kid. He took out his therapy ball and began throwing it at the wall. His memories of that one night with Jessica came back into his mind.

_She looked beautiful sitting there in a small little black skirt and grey jacket. Her brown curly hair framed her round face and her emerald green eyes glanced down at him as he walked over. He sat down next to her._

_"Hello." He said smirking slightly._

_"Hi." she replied smiling._

_"Can I get you something?" he asked. She thought for a minute then answered._

_"A white Russian." was her reply. He ordered the drink and looked at her._

_"So..."_

_"Are you going to be like the other guys and ask me 'so do you come here often?'" she asked smirking._

_"No I was actually going to ask if you would be interested in having a meaningless one night stand with me." he asked. She looked into his blue eyes and laughed._

_"You don't waist anytime do you?" she asked._

_"Well, I see no point in beating around the bush." he told her. She nodded and took a sip of her drink that just came._

_"Well... I might just think of your offer if you are willing to give me your name." she told him._

_"House... Gregory House." he told her. "Yours?"_

_"Jessica Miller... call me Jess." she told him smiling._

_"Very well Jessica. What say you on my offer now?" he asked. She laughed and looked at him._

_"I say that it's not looking so bad."_

House sat in his office the next day throwing his therapy ball against the wall. He was in deep thought about what was going to happen today when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said absent mindedly. The door opened and closed.

"Greg?" A voice asked him. He looked up and his eyes met the brilliant green emeralds he was waiting for. She walked over to him looking almost the same as she did before. Her hair was much shorter and her face looked much paler.

"Jessica." he said standing up. He grabbed his cane and limped over toward her. She gave him a hug and he hugged back.

"It's been a while." she said.

"Well that's a point of a one night stand, you have it, then don't see the person for a while." he told her. She shook her head.

"Same as ever I see." she stated.

"Yes well, why change a good thing." he told her. She nodded and went through her purse and pulled out a small little tube. He took it and looked at her.

"It's a saliva swab... I had her take it this morning. She had to go to school." Jessica told her. House nodded and went to his desk. He pulled out another saliva swab and stuck it inside his mouth before putting it into a similar tube. He then pulled out his cell and paged someone. He hung it up and looked at her.

"Sit, I'm sure your going to want to talk while we wait for the test." House replied sitting in his chair. Jessica nodded and sat down running a hand through her pixy cut hair. And not even a minute later a girl walked through his door and walked up to his desk.

"You paged me?" she asked. He handed her the swabs.

"Run a DNA test on these." he asked. She looked at him confused but nodded and walked off.

"Well... you must be a pretty big doctor to have people do your work for you." Jessica said.

"You could say that, I call it having little minions to help me control the hospital."

"Trying to go for hospital domination? What does your boss thing about this?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Who cares, it's fun to watch her get angry anyway."

"The manipulator are ya?" she asked.

"No... more like, I know how to get people to do what I want them to do." she laughed and looked at the floor. There was a silence. "What type of cancer do you have?" he asked.

"Leukemia." she responded looking at him.

"Does she know?" He asked. Jessica nodded.

"She... she went and got tested to see if she was a match, thank god she wasn't." Jessica said. She sighed and looked at House who nodded. "Do you even want to know her name?"

"If she's not my daughter... it won't matter." Jessica sighed angrily.

"She's your daughter House, there is no doubt about that." she stated.

"We'll see." Jessica shook her head and stood up.

"Call me when you get the results then." She went through her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and threw it at the desk. "That's my cell... hope to hear from you soon." she said walking out of the office. House looked at the door than the desk. He then stood up and walked to Wilsons office. He opened the door and walked in where he saw Wilson doing some paper work.

"What would you think of me being a dad?" He asked Wilson as he sat down. Wilson looked up at him confused and stopped what he was doing.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't think I would be a good father, I'm not really one for kids." House said.

"Wait... you want to be a dad?" Wilson asked.

"No... I don't want to be." House replied.

"So... what brought this up?" He inquired.

"Remember that girl I met about 17 years ago or so?" House asked.

"Like I remember every girl you've met." Wilson said.

"Jessica? Jessica Miller? I thought I told you about her? The one night stand girl?"

"Oh yes... your one night of fabulous sex." Wilson said.

"Well... she called me." House told him. Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"What did she want?"

"Another night of fabulous sex." House replied. Wilson shook his head at him.

"Seriously... what did she want?" Wilson asked.

"Apparently she has a kid." he stated. Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"And by kid you mean... your kid?" He asked.

"Well not yet, I have 'thirteen' running a DNA test as we speak." House replied.

"So... this kid might be about... 16 I guess, why is she contacting you now?"

"She has cancer." House replied.

"This kid? Or Jessica?"

"Jessica." He replied. House looked at the desk. It was a shame really, that she had cancer. From what he remembered she was a very kind woman. Beautiful as well, when she didn't look like she was about to die.

"So... she called you because?" Wilson asked.

"If the kid is mine... she wants me to babysit her till she's 18."

"Her? So you have a daughter. A teenage daughter at that."

"She might not even be my kid." House retorted.

"Well if she is... how are you going to handle a teenage girl?"

"Lock her up in her room, not let her out till she's 18. Sounds like a plan to me." House told him. Wilson sighed.

"House... your going to need to really think about this." Wilson told him.

"She's not my kid, so it won't matter. She has a better chance of being your kid than mine."

"I'm not the one who had a one night stand with her mother." Wilson said. House stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Well your no fun, crushing my hopes and dreams, I'm telling Cuddy on you." House said.

"Your acting like a child, how are you going to raise a kid?"

"It's not my kid!" House said limping out the door and back into his office where he saw 'Thirteen' just entering with a piece of paper. She turned around and looked at him.

"I did that DNA test as soon as you asked me to, and uh-" House took the paper from her and read it. He then sighed and limped over to his desk. He sat down and read over the paper once again before running his hand through his hair.

"Uh... Dr. House? Is there a specific reason why you asked me to do the test?" She asked.

"Not one that should concern you. I want you to go tell Dr. Wilson that his dreams of turning my life to misery are working." House replied. She looked at him confused but walked out of the office. He picked up the phone number Jessica gave him and dialed the number. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello." The voice was her's, but it sounded irritated.

"The tests came in." He said.

"And?" she asked. He was quiet and looked at the paper.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Angela." She replied. He nodded.

"When do you want me to take her?" he asked.

"Do you even have a bed for her?" She asked.

"She needs a bed now?" House asked.

"Greg... she needs a room, she can't sleep on your couch for two years." Jessica said. He sighed.

"I guess I'm just going to have to splurge and turn my home office into her room." he said irritated.

"You have a home office?"

"Well that's what I pretend it is. You can call it more of a over sized storage area." He said. Jessica sighed.

"Well you have about two weeks, to get it ready. That's about how long I have." House was silent.

"I'm... sorry." he choked out. She chuckled.

"It's fine, I'm okay. I don't know How Angie is going to take it." She paused. "You promise you'll take care of her?" She asked.

"Yes. I promise, will I like it? Probably not, but hey, what's life without being handed something you don't like." he said. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Greg, if you truly don't want to look after her I'll try and find her a foster family-"

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it. I just said I wouldn't like it. I promised and for once in my life I might as well go through with it." he said. He heard a cough at the door and looked up to see Wilson smirking.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She said, she was close to crying now.

"Don't mention it... listen I have to make sure this idiotic patient doesn't try to kill himself, Just uh, keep in touch." He said.

"I will, thank you."

"Bye." he said hanging up before she could say anything. He looked at Wilson and glared. Wilson walked over and sat in one of his chairs.

"So it's your kid?" He asked.

"Maybe? Or maybe I'm just pretending it's my kid because I've suddenly found god and wish to become a saint." He replied. Wilson grabbed a paper and looked at it.

"It's your kid House."

"Yes I know, I do know how to read Wilson." House said mockingly.

"So... what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Lock her in her room till she's 18."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are you doing this Friday?" Kyle asked her. She tilted her head sideways and let her brown hair fall over her face slightly. She looked at him her bright blue eyes reflecting the lake.

"I don't know, we only have a week of school left. I guess I'm going to study." She replied. Kyle sighed.

"Come on Angie, there isn't anything else you want to do?" he asked.

"Why what do you have in mind?" Angela asked, her round lips curving into a smile. Kyle smirked.

"Well, I was hopping we could go to the movies or something. I mean it isn't like you'll be living here anymore." He stated.

"I'm only moving across town, not across country." she told him her round blue eyes looking slightly agitated.

"I know but still..." He said.

"Kyle, you can still see me, just take a cab." She told him laughing. He rolled his eyes and they stopped walking.

"So your really going to move in with your dad?" He asked. She sighed.

"I guess, Unless my mom can make a miracle recovery." she said her tone seeming sad. Kyle pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be alright. I'm here." He whispered in her ear. She hugged him back smiling. She broke away and kissed his lips lightly.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go." she told him.

"Ok, I'll text you later." He said kissing her forehead and walking down the street. Angela smiled and pulled her keys out from her backpack. She unlocked the door and proceeded up the stairs to her and her moms apartment. She opened the door and realized the T.V. was on. Her mom didn't come home from work till much later. And her mom was the only one who watched T.V. in the morning, seeing as her mom left after she went to school.

Angela found it quite odd that her mother would forget to turn the T.V. off seeing as she was all about saving electricity. She had been all about saving money and stuff like that when she got sick. Angela walked into the house and looked around. Her mothers work bag and coat looked like it never left coat rack, and the coffee table still had her cup of coffee. Again very weird, her mother was a huge neat freak and would never leave her coffee cup lying around.

"Mom?" Angela called. She got no answer. She walked into the living room and looked around. She looked at the counter which separated the kitchen from the living room and saw her mothers wallet, cell phone, and purse. She looked down at the floor and saw what looked like a hand. Her eyes went wide and she ran to the other side of the counter where she saw her mother passed out on the floor.

"MOM!" she yelled and dropped to her knees next to her. She felt for a pulse and found none.

"HELP!" she screamed, but it was probably useless. So instead she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. She barley remembered the conversation with the lady, all she remembered is begging her to send a ambulance. The only thing she remembered from that point was the end. Everything was a blur, the cops arriving, the ride in the ambulance. The only thing she looked at was her mothers face, hoping that she would wake up. When they got to the hospital it was complete chaos.

"What happened?" One doctor asked. Angela looked at him.

"I-I don't know I just... I came home and she was on the floor." Angela sputtered. A doctor checked her pulse then looked at a doctor. "She has leukemia, I don't know if that would help but."

"Leukemia? Is she getting treatment?" The doctor asked. Angela shook her head.

"No we can't... is my mom going to be alright."

"Nurse get Dr. Wilson!" the doctor shouted. Another nurse began to pull her away from her mother.

"Come with me honey." The nurse said. Angela looked at her then back to her mother. They began to try and help her heart start but we're having no luck with it. Angela began to feel her heart swell up and there was a lump in a throat that she couldn't seem to swallow. Her eyes began to burn and soon water began to pour out of her eyes. She looked through the window without sobbing or making any noise, just standing there watching.

She saw them shock her mothers body and her body jumped. Then another shock, and another, and another. They just seemed to never stop. Her mom was so pale and she seemed like she was a ghost. Then just as another doctor walked in the heart rate stopped and there was no pulse. The doctors and nurses stopped what they we're doing and looked at the clock.

"No." Angela hissed and she fell to the floor. She crawled into a fetal position and began to cry. Tears soaked her faded blue jeans but she didn't care. She turned so her back was against a wall and cried silently. She didn't sob only let tears pour out of her blue eyes. Her hair covered her face so it was hard to see. She felt another hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Her eyes, which were probably red, met a pair of deep brown.

"Are you the daughter of that woman in there?" he asked. Angela bit her lip and nodded. He held his hand out and she looked at it for a minute.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I want to help you." the doctor replied.

_Yeah right, that's what your supposed to say. But you really don't care if my mom just died. You just want to know whose paying your bills._ Angela thought.

"I'm Dr. Wilson, please let me get you something to drink." he offered. Angela knew he wouldn't leave her alone unless she agreed so she took his hand and he helped her up. She adjusted the light blue hoodie she had on that covered her white tank top and followed him to the café.

"So, may I ask your name?" He asked.

"Angela." she replied softly, her voice cracking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Might I ask how old you are?" he asked. She wanted so bad to tell this man to leave her alone, but her mom said not to throw away something nice, especially when it was giving out for free. Maybe that was just her justification to accept peoples charity without feeling guilty, but either way.

"I'm 16." she replied. He nodded.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked. She thought for a moment.

"A coffee would be nice, please." she said. She realized that they were in his office.

"Very well, how do you take it?" he asked.

"Black." she replied.

"Very well. Make yourself at home." he said. He then left and she was alone. She sat down on the couch and pulled her legs to her chest.

_What am I going to do? I guess I need to find my dad. Whoever that is. Mom said he was willing to take care of me but who was this man. I have no idea, I don't even care. What does it matter._ She heard the door open and Dr. Wilson walked in with a cup of coffee. She smiled and took it from him.

"Thank you." she said. Wilson nodded and watched as she drank the coffee. Normally Angela would make a remark about him watching her as she drank but she wasn't in the mood.

"Listen I have some paper work to fill out seeing as I was your mothers doctor. I'm going to get in contact with your father, do you have a number I can call him?" he asked. Angela looked down.

"I don't know, my mom was supposed to get in contact with him soon but..." she trailed off. "Look I don't know, he left my mom before I was born. I have no memory of him I just know my mom told the social workers where to find him. That's it." Angela replied.

"Ok... I'll call them and I'll be back later. I have a T.V. and some computer games. Your welcome to use them." he said walking out of the room again. Angela sighed and looked at the T.V., she could watch it but it had no entertainment for her. So instead she laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she began to cry and sob uncontrollably. The last thing she remembered is a nurse coming in and injecting her with a sedative. Then she fell asleep.

-------------------------------------

House walked down the hallway to Wilson's office. He was supposed to meet up with Jessica today but she never called and he was irritated. He opened the door and looked around. No Wilson insight, however there was someone on the couch. He limped over and looked at the person. They were rapped up in a blanket, and the only thing sticking out from the blanket was a pair of shoes, and judging from the pair they were a expensive pair of Vans. The jeans covering the legs connected to the feet, were to tight for a guy to wear so he assumed it was a woman. He used his cane and poked the figure.

"Hey." he said. The figure didn't move. So in return he poked it harder. The figure shifted slightly, but didn't wake up. Finally he jabbed it what he assumed was it's behind. The figure slowly sat up and his blue eyes met a very similar pair.

"What do you want?" she asked irritated.

"Do you know where Wilson is?" he asked ignoring her rude statement. The girl glared at him.

"Do I look like his freakin' babysitter?" she asked as she went to lay back down. House poked her again and she sat up.

"I would assume you would know where the man your sleeping with is. Specially if he's on the job." House replied. The girls eyes went wide then she glared at him.

"I'm sixteen you moron, I'm not sleeping with some forty year old doctor. Now don't you have some dude whose dying who you could bug?" she asked laying down. He poked her again.

"If your not sleeping with him, how come your in his office sleeping?" House asked.

"Because he's my mothers Doctor." she said.

"Well go sleep in her room." he said. The girl was silent. House waited for a reply but got nothing. "Are you still awake?"

"Go away." she muttered pulling the covers over her head.

"Just tell me where he went." he said poking her three mote times.

"Oh my goodness what are you five?" she asked sitting up.

"Close enough, Wilson?" He asked.

"Why do you need to know where he is so bad?" she asked.

"He's my bitch, I need to know where my bitch is at all times." House replied. She glared at him.

"Well your little bitch is going through paper work and calling social workers." she said crossing her arms. There was no way she was going back to sleep now.

"Why would he need to call social workers?" House asked. She looked at the floor. House realized that the reason she was here was because her mom or whatever died.

"Where is your dad?" House asked her.

"It doesn't matter, if he cared enough he would have came to see me a while ago." She snapped.

"Hey don't snap at me because you have daddy issues, I just want to know where my bitch is."

"House." Dr. Wilson walked into the room and glared at house.

"Bitch." House stated.

"What are you doing?" Wilson asked.

"Making new friends, your getting boring." House told him. Angela rolled her eyes.

"Look we'll need to talk later, I'm slightly busy right now." Wilson told him.

"With what? Her? She's a mess." Angela ignored him and laid back down.

"Yes, I am. Look I need you out." Wilson said opening his door. House stuck his nose up in the air.

"Bros before hoes, just remember that." House stated. He walked off back to his office and left Wilson with the girl. Wilson sighed and looked at Angela who had sat back up.

"Sorry about him, he can get a bit eccentric."

"A bit?" she asked. He shrugged and sat at him desk. Angela sat across from him.

"I called social services and they are going to bring you over to your dad's tonight. Also, your going to have to help plan for your mother's funeral and all, I'd be happy to help."

"No that's ok. I have it so one of her good friends is doing all that." Angela replied. Wilson nodded.

"Alright, well your welcome to stay in my office till someone comes to pick you up." Wilson said getting up.

"Okay thank you." Angela replied.

"Your welcome, I'm going to have to go and take care of a few things. I'll be back later." Wilson replied leaving yet again. Angela looked back at the couch and before she even knew it she was laying down falling asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He pushed her up forcefully against the door of the bedroom, not even waiting till they were off the bed. He peeled her jacket which covered a spaghetti strap tank top and threw it to the floor. Her round luscious lips found his and she latched onto them. She began to unbutton his shirt and soon he had nothing but his pants on._

_In an effort to level the playing field he ripped off her shirt as soon as he could and pressed his lips against her neck. She walked backwards and they fell onto the soft bed, but it didn't seem to faze them. As her lips kissed every part of his body she, as if she were trying to find something. She began to remove his belt along with his pants and he tried to find the zipper to her skirt._

_As soon as her skirt was off she lifted her hips to his. He moaned quietly at being so close to her. He quickly tried to slide of her panties and she did the same with his boxers. She was all ready to go and he was inches away._

_---------------------------------------------_

"House?" Someone asked waving a hand in front of his face. He broke out of his daze and looked at the person.

"Wilson, you've come back to my humble office." Wilson walked in.

"What did you need me for?" Wilson asked.

"What did I need? You came to my office." House told him.

"Before that." Wilson said. House thought for a moment.

"Oh nothing, I came to bitch about Jessica not calling me." House said sitting back. "I mean how does she expect me to take the damn kid if she doesn't call me." House said throwing his stress ball at Wilson. Wilson caught it and looked at him.

"Maybe she's busy." he suggested. House rolled his eyes.

"Or maybe there is no kid and she's just screwing with me." House replied. Wilson was about to reply when there was a beep and both he and house looked at their beepers.

"It's mine." Wilson replied getting up.

"What patient do you have now?" House asked.

"No patient, Amber is paging me." he said walking out of Houses office. House followed.

"You mean cut throat bitch?" he asked. Wilson rolled his eyes.

"No, Amber." He replied as they got closer to his office.

"Cut throat bitch, Amber, same thing. So what does she want?" House asked.

"I don't know I haven't called her yet." Wilson said. Just as he said that there was a call from Wilson's office. Wilson looked at House then walked into his office. House followed him in the office and sat down.

"Tell cut throat bitch I said hi." House said before Wilson could pick up. Wilson picked up the phone and house looked over at the couch. He saw the bundle again and poked it with his cane. He heard a groan and the bundle sat up. She glared at him.

"Gosh bother someone who cares." she said rubbing her eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question." She told him.

"Again, I'm here to converse with my bitch." House replied.

"Well, what does conversing with your bitch have to do with me?" She asked.

"Nothing, your just fun to annoy." She glared at him and went to reply when she heard her cell phone ring. She took it out and looked at her screen. It was a text message from Kyle. She opened it.

"Whose that? Your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Who are you my father?" she asked. House rolled his eyes, if this is what his kid was going to act like he might just have to send her to military school. Wilson hung up and looked at the girl.

"Social services is here." He said. Angela nodded and stood up putting her cell phone in her pocket.

"Aw leaving so soon?" House said.

"Not soon enough." Angela muttered walking out of the door. Wilson shot House a look and House rolled his eyes. Once there we're gone house looked at the couch and at the blanket the girl left behind. He sighed and got up walking back to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Memo:** Okay part 3 out. YAY! I can honestly say that these chapters are flowing out alot faster than i thought they would. which is probably either really good or bad. oh well i hope u enjoy ur daily dose of HOuse from me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House or anything related to him and his Peeps. Just Angie and the plot.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?" House said walking into Wilson's office. Wilson looked at him.

"Nothing now that Amber canceled our date."

"Aw too sad, you should get drunk with me." House said sitting across from him. Wilson sighed and looked at him.

"Why not, it's been a tough day." Wilson said.

"Does that long day have something to do with that girl who was sleeping on your couch? Cut throat bitch found out didn't she?" Wilson looked at him confused.

"What are you- never mind I don't want to know." Wilson said standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"My place or yours." House asked.

"Yours I suppose." Wilson replied grabbing his bag. House limped out of Wilson's office and down the hall. Wilson followed behind but soon caught up. They got outside and House walked up to his bike.

"See you there." he told Wilson. Wilson gave a nod and got into his car. House made it there minutes before Wilson and limped to his door. Wilson walked up next to him and entered the apartment after House. House limped over to the coffee table and turned on the T.V. he began to go through his after work ritual as Wilson sat on the couch. After a few minutes House came back in with a bottle of whiskey and two beers.

"Anything good on?" House asked.

"Just wrestling." Wilson replied.

"Wonderful." House said opening his beer. A few minutes after taking a sip the phone rang. House sighed angerly and picked it up.

"Yes?" He asked irritated.

"Mr. House?" A woman asked.

"Yeah?" House said taking another sip of beer.

"I'm Ms. Gallaton with social services, I'm here calling on the behalf of the deceased Jessica Marie Miller."

"Deceased?" he asked.

"Ms. Miller died earlier this afternoon Mr. House."

"Oh, I see." He said.

"Sir, Ms. Miller stated in her will that her daughter Angela Elizabeth Miller is in fact your biological daughter, is that correct?"

"I'm going to assume so." House said.

"You don't know?" the woman asked.

"Obviously, if I knew about the fact that I had a kid I would've made sure I was well out of the picture barley paying child support." House said. The woman paused for a moment.

"So am I to understand that you don't want the child?"

"No I don't want the child, will I take her in? Yes."

"Sir if you don't-"

"Just bring the damn kid over." House said hanging up. Wilson looked over.

"What was that about?" Wilson asked.

"Eh they want to bring the sixteen year old rug rat over tonight." House replied taking another sip of beer.

"When will they be over?" Wilson asked.

"Who knows, till then, enjoy your pay for view wrestling."

--------------------------------------

Angela gave a heavy sigh and pressed her forehead against the window of the car. She was still tired despite all the sleeping she did in Dr. Wilson's office. She wasn't so ecstatic to meet her new father. From what she heard from the one sided conversation it was clear her father was only taking her in because her mother asked her too.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, we'll have someone send over your stuff from your moms house." The lady said. Angela didn't even remember her name. She nodded her head to show the lady she understood her. She thought back on the day, how it seemed normal. She got up the same time she usually did, she took a shower the same way she usually did, she ate a regular breakfast. It was all the same.

Except when she came home, and found her mother, laying there lifeless. She flinched slightly at the memory of seeing her like that. But no matter how many times she tried to burn that memory out of her head it came back, haunting her. The car stopped and she looked outside her window. The building seemed nice, but that was just the building.

"You ready honey?" the lady asked. She nodded and stepped out of the car. She pushed a strand of her brown hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. The rest of it was tied back into a ponytail. The woman walked forward and into the apartment building. Angela followed closely behind examining her surroundings. The lady stopped at a door and knocked on it. Angela could hear to guys laughing and watching some sort of T.V.. From what she heard it could've been a game of some sort.

The door opened and her eyes went wide, he was the last person she expected to see.

----------------------------

House looked at the woman first. She was wearing a navy blue business suit. Her pale skin contrasted her black hair which was straightened and fell loosely over her somewhat square face. Her grey eyes looked from him to the person next to her, who was about 5 inches shorter. He gave a confused look at her, then he looked back at the woman.

"I thought you were bringing me my kid." House stated. The woman looked confused and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. While she was doing that the girl looked at him shocked. But her face soon transformed into a looked of deep thought and concentration. Her blue eyes weren't as red as they were when he met her in the hospital, but she was very pale and she had circles under her eyes.

"Are you Mr. Gregory House?" The woman asked.

"Yeah." House said. The woman then looked at the girl.

"And you're Angela Miller?"

"Yes." Angela said looking at her. The woman looked back at House.

"No mistake." she said.

"Well isn't that just dandy." House stated rolling his eyes and shifting his weight to one leg. Angela looked down and saw he was using a Cane to get around.

"if you're her father and you want to watch after her tell me now. If not I'll take her to a foster home where she will stay till we can find a permanent place." the woman told him. Angela looked at her wide eyed. The last thing she wanted to do was go into foster care. House saw the reaction on her face, and it reminded him of the way Jessica looked at him when she asked him to look after the girl. House sighed.

"No... just give me the damn kid." He said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"No I'm completely joking just to mess with you head, yes I'm sure." House spat out. The woman gave Angela a small push and she stepped into the apartment. The woman gave House a card.

"Call me if you have any problems." she said. She smiled at Angela and walked down the hallway. House closed the door and walked back to the couch. Angela turned around and saw Dr. Wilson.

"Angela?" he asked. She gave a small wave.

"Wilson, meet my kid, kid meet Wilson."

"You know, I do have a name." Angela shot at him.

"And?" House asked. Angela crossed her arms.

"And, you should learn it. I don't know if this was brought up to you but I am your kid. Most parents learn their kids names." Angela said.

"Well don't you just state the obvious." House said.

"House, her name is Angela." Wilson said.

"I know what her name is." House said taking a sip of beer. Angela shook her head and began to look around the room. The living room was the first room you entered, other than the T.V. and couch the next obvious thing he had was his Piano. She took a step toward it and looked at it's beautiful ivory keys. His shelves were filled with tons of books. She looked at one or two of them but they were all medical books. And from the looks of it, he didn't like fiction at all.

Next to his piano was a guitar, which also looked very nice. Other than that there we're no pictures, no real decoration. Just his essentials. She realized she was walking around the room. Wilson was watching her but House seemed to be occupied by the T.V..

"Are you going to go through all of my things?" House asked. Angela looked at him.

"I don't supposed you have a room for me do you?" she asked.

"Down the hall, first door on the right." House said. She nodded and grabbed her backpack, which was by the door, which she assumed the social worker brought. She walked down the hallway and went to the door. She opened it and looked around in disbelief. It was clean, except for all the boxes of junk piled on top of a bed, and desk. She sighed and walked over to the amour. She opened it and found a ton of boxes in there as well. She sighed angerly and walked out into the living room.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. Wilson was startled by her sudden outburst but House seemed unfazed. Maybe he was more prepared to deal with a teen then Wilson thought.

"No, it's really your room." House said.

"It's fulled with Boxes!" she stated.

"Again, thank you for the obvious. Until I see a need to move them they are staying in there." House told her. She glared at him and opened her mouth to say something but then stopped.

"Fine." she said walking back to her room. Wilson looked to House.

"You do realize this is going to end badly, right?" He told him. House rolled his eyes.

"What's the worst she can do?" He asked.

----------------------------------------------

House rolled over to find himself on the floor. He groaned and pulled himself up. The shades of his window's we're pulled back and the sun was shining bright into his living room. He gave a groan of annoyance and grabbed his cane. He limped to the kitchen and saw the time was 8:00. He turned to the sink to see a bowl in there. He looked at it confused till her remembered last night.

He sighed and figured it must have been Angela's. He looked around and saw not trace of her other than her bowl. She must have went to school. He limped to his bed and figured her could at least get another hour in before he went to work. As he walked past her bedroom he saw that she moved the boxes. To where he really didn't care, that is until he walked into his room.

He saw the boxes piled up onto his bed, dresser, anywhere that they could be put. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He sighed and went into his bathroom to find that she had even piled two or three of the boxes into the shower.

"This is gonna be a really long two years." He said going to move the boxes.

----------------------------------------

Angela began to walk home from school tired and ready to pass out. Everyone she knew was coming up to her and telling her that they were sorry for her loss and all that bull. The only comfort she had was Kyle and he had to work this afternoon. He offered to swing by and give her a little 'pick me up.' but she wasn't up for it. So he settled for her calling him later that night.

She finally made it to her dad's apartment and walked up the steps. She 'borrowed' the extra key that was on the key rack and opened the door. Right beside the door were two or three boxes of stuff. At first she thought it was from her 'dad' but she saw they had been sent. She grabbed two and brought them into her room. She was pleased to see that her room didn't have any boxes in it.

She set the two boxes down and got the other one. After she brought them to her room she sat on her bed, which still had no sheets, and opened a box. The first thing she saw a picture of her and her mom, a few years back before she got leukemia. He hair was much longer, and she looked much more healthier. Angela was sitting next to her mom with the guitar her mom bought her, smiling like nothing in the world was wrong. Her brown hair was in pigtails and her blue eyes shined bright.

She put the picture on her end table and went through some of her things. A few of which were her laptop, which she spent endless months of babysitting and chores to save up for, and her iPod. That was a gift from her grandfather before he passed on. She put them on the bed and dug through her stuff. She found some bed sheets clothes the usual.

She set her iPod in a set of iSound speakers and but the music on. While her music was playing Angela set up her new room as best as she could. Her new sheets we're on and a few of her posters we're up. She looked around her room and realized they must have left her guitar at her old apartment. She sighed and looked through her last box. Other than a few clothes nothing stood out. Nothing but a small box.

Angela grabbed the box and examined it. There was nothing special about it, it was a simple little velvet box that they used to put jewelry in. She opened it and tears stung her eyes. Inside was her mother's locket. It was shaped in a heart and had a few sapphires around the edges. In the middle was a diamond and carved into the gold we're a few leaf designs.

Inside the locket was a picture of her mom holding her when she was born. Her blue eyes looking right at her mom as her green eyes looked down at her. The other side was blank. She remembered asking her mom why she left it blank and she said that she was waiting for her dad. When Angela asked why her mom gave a simple reply.

"I want a picture of my baby and her father. Every girl should know her dad, then they at least have a chance to be a daddy's little girl." Her mom told her. Her mom's father left her mother when she found out she was pregnant. That's why she tried to hard to find Angela's father. The only problem was the only time she put real effort into it was when she was sick. Her mother never got her picture.

Angela took the locked out of the box and put it on. It fit her perfectly, and now she always's had something of her mom with her. Angela walked out into the kitchen going to get something to eat. She saw a note on the fridge. it was short, simple, and to the point.

_At work, gone till late. Eat something from the fridge._

Angela rolled her eyes. She could really feel the fatherly love now. She opened th fridge to find it pretty empty. Except for what looked like Pickles. She scrunched her nose and checked the cabinets. She found nothing but some sort of instant soup that was past it's expiration date.

Angela sighed and looked out the window. The hospital was a while from here and she didn't feel like walking there to ask her 'dad' for some money. She looked down at the street and say what looked like a motor bike. She looked at the counter and saw a set of keys. She grabbed them and her coat and ran down stairs.

-----------------------------------

House paced back and forth in his office. To one, try and figure out what the hell was wrong with his patient, and two, to try and get rid of the pain in his leg. The door opened and Foreman walked in.

"You figure it out?" He asked.

"Well it's a little difficult when I have you coming in asking 'you figure it out yet?'" House stated sitting in his chair.

"Where is the rest of the team?"

"Bothering Cuddy."

"Shouldn't they be doing something more important?"

"Like?"

"Helping you solve this case!"

"You're the one who wanted to take it on, so don't even start. I've got enough problems to deal with other than this damn case." House said. Just as he finished the door opened and he saw Angela walk up to his desk.

"Are you stupid?" she asked. House looked at Foreman who was completely confused.

"This happens to be one of them." House said. Angela ignored him and glared.

"'Eat something from the fridge'? You don't _have_ anything in your fridge!" Angela shouted.

"See I disagree, I'm pretty sure there is some food that was lying around." House stated. Foreman went to say something but Angela cut him off.

"Pickles and Expired instant soup is not dinner, it's gross and unsanitary." Angela told him.

"It works for me." House said. Angela sighed deeply then looked at him.

"Ok, you're a doctor and you don't even know how to eat healthy?" Angela asked.

"I eat healthy, whether I eat at home is a different story." House told her. Angela crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Well maybe you forgot, you have someone in your house who has nothing to do _but_ eat at home." Angela said.

"Excuse me who are you?" Foreman asked. Angela looked at him as if realizing for the first time he was there.

"Angela Miller." She said. He looked at her confused.

"And how do you know House?" He asked. She looked at House.

"She's my Kid." House stated. Foreman looked confused.

"You have a kid?" he asked.

"Apparently." House said.

"Can I please just have some money to go buy myself dinner, and maybe some money for tomorrow so I can buy food for the week?" Angela asked. House thought for a moment.

"Fine, but you have to earn it." She looked at him confused.

"Ok?"

"Find out what's wrong with this girl." House stated pointing to the white board.

"House!" Foreman scolded.

"What?"

"If you can't figure it out what make you think-"

"Psychosis." Angela stated. House and Foreman looked at her shocked.

"Psychosis? What makes you think that?" House asked. Angela shrugged.

"It's just... none of the diseases seem related, from what I know. But it say's right here that she has trouble holding a conversation, she's moody. Maybe the reason the diseases aren't related is because-"

"Their not real." House stated. Angela nodded.

"She only think she's having these problems." Angela told them.

"But a lot of her stuff is pretty hard to fake."

"Mind over matter." She replied.

"But she has no history of it before, something like this would be obvious." Angela looked back at the chart for a moment then back at House.

"How old is she?" Angela asked.

"20." Foreman told her. She thought for a moment.

"She's a recovering addict." Angela said. House looked at the chart and scanned it over.

"Where do you see that?" He asked.

"Her moods tend to be violent right? She also has Psychosis and damage to the inside of her nose."

"A crack addict." House stated.

"Exactly, can I have my money now?" Angela asked. House side and pulled out some money and gave it to her.

"Take a cab there." he said handing her some extra money.

"That's okay, I got a ride." she told him. He looked at her confused.

"From who?" He asked. She said nothing simply walked out of his office. There was a moment of silence between House and Foreman.

"So... that's your daughter?" Foreman asked.

"How the hell did she get here?" House asked. They then heard something that sounded like a motor bike and House sighed. "Damn it!"

"What?" Foreman asked. House limped over to the window and shook his head. The last thing he saw was her speeding down the street, on his bike.


	4. Chapter 4

**Memo: **Ok i just want to say thank you SOOOOO much for the reviews. all the complements are great and some criticism is awesome too. I luv them all!

also this chapter is alot of just Angie, mostly because i wanted to show her life away from House's daughter. and when u read just remember there is a reason for my madness and why things are in the story. so i'm sorry there is a little more of Angie in there and not House but then next few chapters will have more of House in it.

Also I make no promises about House **getting with anyone** **AS OF NOW! **It will defineatly change later on as a write but for now there won't be House getting with anyone for at least a couple chapters. so i'm sorry, I just honestly don't know who to pair him up with. I have him and Cameron then there is him and Cuddy, and i could throw a OC in there, idk. I'll decide that later. so i'm sorry for those who have been waiting for that. Hold on for just a few more chapter.

Thanks again.

Roxie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House, Fox does. And i don't own Fox (I wish) I only own Angela and the plot.

* * *

Angela stood at the door of her old apartment. She was having a really hard time actually walking into the damn house. She didn't want to walk in and remember what happened to her mom. She had to go in though, for one her guitar was in there and she didn't want the landlord to sell it. And two, she needed to move on.

Slowly her hand toward the handle and turned it. The door clicked and opened slightly. She bit her lower lip and walked in. It was dark, cold, no where near homely. It didn't have the same feeling it used to have. Which she didn't understand, nothing had been moved. But it just didn't feel the same.

She ignored the feeling and walked to her room. It was full of boxes, probably from the social services people trying to see what she would need and what she wouldn't. In the corner sat her guitar, looking just like it had the other day. She looked next to it and saw it's case. She walked up to it and carefully put it in it's case.

She closed it and picked it up. Looking around the dark room she could see nothing else she really wanted to take. That is until she looked under her bed. And just as she predicted there sat a baby blue album book. And on top of that was a black book about the size of a journal. She grabbed them and left the house.

She drove her 'dad's' bike back to the apartment and walked in. She could tell he wasn't home because none of the lights were on. She sighed and took her things into her room. After that was done she decided she might as well order out. She looked through her phone book remembering that she put the number of a pizza place in her phone, mostly because she was to lazy to go look for it. Right before she called she realized they would want an address for delivery.

Luckily there was a stack of mail on the kitchen counter. So she used the address from there and ordered a regular pizza. They told her she had about 30 minutes, which left her plenty of time to do nothing. She sat in the living room for a moment before she decided to try out the Piano. She sat down on the bench and left her fingers trace over the ivory key's, she hit a C and the sound vibrated through the room. She smiled and before she knew it her fingers began to play.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

House walked down the hallway to his apartment. He was all prepared to yell at his 'daughter.' for her little stunt with the motor bike. Just as he got to his door he stopped. He heard her music playing some sort of piano piece, that wasn't too bad, but was way to loud. It sounded as if she was actually playing piano.

He ignored the thought and opened the door. The first thing he noticed was the piano stopped playing. The second thing he noticed was that Angela was standing near it and the bench was pushed back. As if someone went to play it.

"What did you do to my piano?" He asked. She looked at him confused.

"I didn't do anything to your piano." She told him.

"Right, just like you got a 'ride' to the hospital. Right?" House asked walking in.

"Well how else was I going to get there?"

"A bus, cab, subway, hey even walking would be a good choice."

"Yes but your bike looked nicer." She said. He rolled his eyes and limped over to the couch.

"Seriously, what did you do to my piano." House asked sitting down and grabbing the bottle from last night, it still had a good amount of whiskey in it.

"Nothing." she stated. She watched him as he pulled out a pill bottle and opened it. She walked around the couch so she could get a better look. He took a pill out and put it in his mouth, then immediately after that took a swig of whiskey.

"That's dangerous you know." Angela stated.

"Who are you, my doctor?" House asked putting the bottle on the table. Angela quickly picked them up before House could react.

"Vicodin?" She asked. House snatched them back.

"Go get your own."

"No thanks, it's more fun to take yours." House rolled his eyes and stared at the T.V. "What are you taking Vicodin for?" she asked. At first House said nothing. She looked at him but he seemed more interested in the T.V..

"Dad?" She asked. He flinched and so did she. It was finally out in the open, she had openly admitted he was her dad. Did she like it? No.

"Don't call me that." House told her.

"Then what should I call you? Mr. Pill Popper?" She asked.

"No Mr. Vicodin is fine." He replied. She crossed her arms.

"Seriously what am I going to call you?" she asked.

"House, like everyone else." He stated. She looked at him and nodded. She sat down in a chair not far from the couch and looked at the T.V.. "What do you want me to call you?"

"What?" Angela asked confused.

"Well we've got my name down, I can't keep calling you my Kid. People might catch on that we're related."

"Oh goodness can't let happen." there was a silence.

"So?" House asked. She thought for a minute.

"Angie is fine." she replied.

"Angie, not Angela?"

"Only my mom called me Angela, and that was only when I was in trouble."

"I see. Still having mommy issues." Angela rolled her eyes and was extremely thankful the doorbell rang. She got up and answered the door.

"Hey did someone order a pizza?" The guy asked. She smiled and nodded. She gave him the money and he left.

"Are you kidding me? You come down to my office to bug me about food and you order a pizza." House said in disbelief.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to order a Pizza, just that I wasn't going to eat your expired soup." she replied. She put the Pizza on the kitchen counter and opened it up. She grabbed two plates and put a slice on each. She walked back into the living room and handed him a plate.

"No thanks, I'm good." he said showing her the beer bottle. She sighed.

"If you eat it there is less of a chance of a hang over." she told him.

"No there is just less chance of me getting as drunk." he replied. She glared at him.

"Just eat your damn Pizza and shut up." she said sternly. She sighed and grabbed the plate. She sat down and began to eat her pizza. After that there was silence between the two, until Angela broke it.

"Look, I don't want to live here just to fight with you all the time. We need to come to some sort of agreement." she said. He glanced at her.

"What's the agreement?" he asked.

"Ok, I'll do my share of house things like cook and clean, and you just have to provide money for food and come home and eat dinner for at least one day out of the week." she said.

"What's the catch?" he asked.

"We can't argue." he thought for a moment.

"Why not." he replied.

------------------------------------------------------------

Three day's, the agreement lasted strong for three days. Angela blamed House for being a picky eater, and House blamed Angela for cooking 'food that no adult eats willingly.'. either way Angela got pissed off. It started pretty normal. Angela went to go get some food and came back and started dinner.

While she was cooking dinner she was talking to Kyle on the phone. He was talking about some sort of party he wanted to go to, Angie said she would think about going. Then after that House came home and she served dinner. She made some porkchop, and green beans. As soon as she sat down he looked at the plate.

"What is this?" he asked using his fork to poke the green beans.

"It's called green beans, it's a type of vegetable." she told him.

"Aren't little kids forced to eat this stuff?" he asked.

"Adults eat them too." House rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right."

"Just ear them."

"No, I don't eat green beans."

"Fine don't eat them." there was a silence.

"Oh darn."

"What?"

"Their touching my Porkchop, I can't eat now. Oh well." house said going to get up.

"Are you kidding me! Sit down and eat your damn dinner!" Angela shouted.

"It touched my porkchop."

"Oh poor you, tell me again if I should give a damn."

"It touched my porkchop."

"Damn it House eat your damn dinner."

"No you can't make me." he said. She stood up taking her plate and his and throwing them both in the trash.

"There all better." she stated walking out of the kitchen.

"I wasn't done eating that!" House shouted into the other room.

"GO DIG IT OUT OF THE TRASH THEN!" she yelled. He shook his head and limped to the living room settling for just drinking. After that Angela barley talked to House. House sat in his office throwing his therapy ball against the wall. The door opened and Wilson walked in.

"Hey." He said.

"What?" House replied.

"Having a bad day?"

"No, it's not bad till I get home." House replied.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"The kid, that's what's wrong."

"What happened?" Wilson asked. House began to tell the story, not in good detail just the basics and Wilson shook his head.

"Well since it's you, I can assume you gave her a hard time about it." Wilson told him.

"I did not." Wilson gave him a disbelieving look. "So what if I did, she should be used to it by now."

"House, she's trying to make it so you guy's aren't fighting and you might be able to get along and your doing what you do best, your pushing her away." House rolled his eyes.

"That's stupid." He told him.

"Is it? You still don't like the thought of her calling you 'dad' so instead you tell her to call you what everyone else does. And by doing that your grouping her with the rest of the world and not your daughter." House was silent.

"That's still stupid." House finally said.

"I don't think it is. Your afraid for her to get close to you because you might actually like being a dad for once in your life." Wilson told him. House sighed.

"Fine I'll apologize to her."

"It's not just apologizing to her, it's trying to be a dad." Wilson said. There was a beep and Wilson pulled out his beeper.

"Going so soon."

"A patient is having a hard time breathing, lung cancer." Wilson stood up. "The first step you need to take is admitting to yourself she's your daughter and you're a dad." he said walking out.

"Thanks for the therapy session." House yelled. After about 20 minutes of soaking in what Wilson said he went home. When he got there Angela was cooking some pasta and listening to music. When he went into the kitchen she was shocked.

"Your home early." she stated looking back at the pasta.

"You got enough for me, I'm starving." she glared at him.

"Are you going to eat it?" she asked.

"Yes mum, I'll eat it." he said. She thought for a moment before pouring more pasta into the boiling water. House went into the fridge and pulled out a beer. He sat down at the table and Angela gave him his food. She sat down with her own plate and they began to eat. After a few long minutes of silence.

"Angie." he said.

"House." she replied.

"This is good." he told her, sounding slightly strained. She looked at him and gave a small smiled.

"Thanks House." she replied.

"Oh and another thing." he said.

"What?" he took a deep breath and looked at her.

"You can call me dad." she smiled at him.

"Okay dad." she then laugh at his visible flinch.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Angela looked at the clock, two more minutes. Two more minutes and she was free, free for the summer to do what she wished without a care in the world. One more minute, then she would be able to hang out with Kyle everyday and forget about her mothers funeral that happened two days ago.

It was small and simple, just how her mom wanted. It was her and a few of her mom's closest friends. House showed up but left soon after saying he had a patient. He had come to dinners more often saying that her food wasn't as bad as he thought. He even ate some green beans the next time she made them.

The bell rang and a bunch of students ran out of the classrooms not even waiting to get home. Angela took her time and walked down the hallway not really in the mood to go running out of the school. She was glad to see that Kyle waited for her in the front of the school. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey." she said. He smiled his pale blue eyes smiling with him. His blonde hair was hanging loosely over his face. It also framed his square jaw. His thin lips gently pressed onto her full ones and his straight nose rubbed against her button nose.

"I missed you." he told her kissing her forehead. She smiled and hugged him. Kyle was also at her moms funeral, his hand almost never left hers.

"Your too good for me." she whispered. Kyle looked down at her. His 6'0" frame was a little taller than her 5'9" stature.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Just forget it." she said as she grabbed his hand and began to walk in the direction of her dad's house. "So what are our plans for the summer?" she asked.

"I don't know, do you want to go to that party tomorrow night or what?" he asked. She thought for a moment.

"I guess, you really want to go right?"

"Well all the guy's are going. I think Alexis and Gina are going too." Kyle replied.

"Then yeah, we'll go." she replied. He smiled and let go of her hand. Just to wrap his ram around her waist and pull her close to him. He began to talk about the party and how a bunch of seniors we're going as sort of a farewell type of thing. Finally they stopped at her dad's house.

"This is it." She told him.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked. She looked at him confused.

"Um... well, yeah sure I guess." she said leading him into the apartment. She opened the door and let him in. He looked around, not seeming extremely impressed. He looked at the piano and chuckled.

"I guess your happy." he said. She looked at him confused.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"The piano." he said walking up behind her, pulling her close to him, and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I remember how sad you where when you had to sell your old one." he told her.

"Yeah, but it was for mom." she said. He kissed her neck lightly which made her get a shiver up her back.

"Where's your room?" He asked. She smiled and took his hand, leading him into her room. She had made it look a little more homey and it looked a lot better without all the boxes in it. He looked around and nodded. He sat on the bed and smirked.

"What?" Angela asked.

"You have a double bed now." he stated.

"I had a queen bed back at my moms." She told him.

"Yeah but now I have an excuse to hold you at night, there isn't enough room to spread out." He said pulling her down onto the bed. She gave a small little squeal and laughed.

"Kyle if my dad came home and saw us-"

"Chill Ang, I'm not going to give the guy a heart attack." He told her.

"Thank you." she said rolling over next to him.

"Want to go to my house?" he asked. Angela rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully.

"Shut up."

"No seriously my folks are gone for the weekend." he told her. Getting on top of her.

"You got a condom?" she asked. He thought for a moment and rolled over so he was off of her.

"Never mind." Angela chuckled at him. She had been going out with Kyle for a year and half. And they have been friends since kindergarten. That's why she had no doubts about him being her first. Though at times she wondered why he chose her over all the other girls he could've had. He was probably the hottest guy around and every girl in the school liked him. But she was the girl he asked to the freshman dance, and the sophomore prom.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he said kissing her softly.

"Why?" she asked. He sighed.

"Are we going over this again?" he asked. She just looked away. "Ang, you know I love you because you don't think I'm a blonde with no brains, and I just... I don't know, I love you, simple as that." she chuckled and closed her eyes.

"I'm tired." she said.

"Same." he replied. He held Angela by her waist and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

Angela's eye fluttered open. She looked over at the clock but it was blocked by a head of blonde hair. She sighed and realized Kyle had fallen asleep. She shook his gently.

"Kyle, Kyle you need to wake up." she whispered. He sighed and sat up.

"What?" he asked.

"It's like 6:30, we fell asleep." she told him. He rubbed his eyes and turned on a light. His blonde hair was all over the place but she didn't care, he looked cute like that. She assumed her hair was a mess as well and tried to fix it.

"I better head home." he said. She nodded and got off the bed. She took his hand and lead him to the door. She opened it and he stepped out into the hallway. He turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back and his blue eyes shined a little. He leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers. She responded and he ended it and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later." he said.

"See you." she replied.

"I love you." he told her.

"I love you too." he then smirked and left. Angela looked at the clock and realized her dad would be home soon. She figured she would make an easy dinner. She pulled out a box of macaroni cheese and some hot dogs. She boiled the hotdogs and made the macaroni. After they hotdogs we're done she sliced them up and threw them into the Macaroni. Just as she was finished making it House walked in. He walked into the kitchen and looked into the pot.

"A five star meal, wonderful." House said going into the fridge.

"Are you gonna eat it?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Sure why not." he said sitting at the table. She made him a bowl and set it in front of him, grabbing her own. There was a silence between them as they eat and Angela remembered she wanted to ask him something.

"Hey, Dad?" House flinched just slightly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Well there is this party that one of my friends is throwing and I was wondering-"

"You want to go to this party, get piss drunk, probably take some drugs and came back wasted and high just to get grounded?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"No I was just hoping to get high, if I wanted to get drunk I could do that here." she told him. He rolled his eyes and continued to eat. "So, is that a yes or no?"

"You can go, just be home before 11:30. I have to at least act like a parent and give you a curfew." House stated. She smiled.

"Thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Sean went all out for this party." Kyle said as he and Angie walked into the apartment. Angie looked around and shook her head. This kid had defiantly abused his parent's money, there were strobe lights, disco lights, every thing. And he hired a DJ.

"Yeah really." Angela agreed. She looked at her cell phone clock and saw they had three hours before she needed to be home. She put her cell phone in her pocket and looked at her friend Gina, who decided to come with them.

"Come on let's start partying!" Gina said running out into the dance floor.

"Should we go after her?" Kyle asked. Angela shook her head.

"Nah, let her have her fun." Angie told him. Kyle pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Let's start our fun." She laughed and was about to say something but he pulled her over to a group of their friends. Angie was extremely glad he wasn't in the mood to dance, she was horrible at it and she would probably trip over something.

"Hey Angel!" Chad said walking up and hugging her.

"Hey Chad." Chad was a tall guy, about 6'4". He had been best friends with Kyle since first grade and looked after Angie since second. His physical build was slightly above normal but, he was a football player so no one thought much of it. His chocolate colored skin accented his brown eyes and his dark brown hair helped.

"What have you been up to?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Nothing, just recuperating." she told him. He gave her a small smiled and began to talk to Kyle. By the time it was 10 Angela had danced, against her will, ate something, and caught up with almost all her friends. Angie looked around then turned to Kyle.

"Hey where is Gina?" she asked. She looked around and shrugged. As if she were magically called on Gina appeared right next to Kyle.

"Hiya Hottie!" she said, her words slurring together. Kyle looked at her confused.

"Gina are you ok?" Angela asked. Gina looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. I just can't see straight." Gina looked at Kyle. "I'm gonna puke." she told him. She turned her head and puked right on the ground next to Kyle. Angela walked over and pulled her hair back. After Gina finished she passed out. Angela caught her before she fell to the ground.

"We better get going, by the time we get her home safe I'm gonna be late." she said.

"Are you sure, I can take her home."

"No it's ok, my dad is just going to be pissed." she said grabbing one of Gina's arms and Kyle grabbed the other. They walked toward the door and just as they opened the door they were met with two people in uniforms. The guy looked down at them and raised an eyebrow. Angela looked at his badge and realized her was a police officer.

"Crap." she said under her breath. House was not going to be happy, at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Memo:** HIYA! Chapter 5! Alright I hope you like this one. It was actually really long. Longer that I ment it to be. Okay so I hope you enjoy, the Faves and Reviews are awesome I love them! thank you for all of them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House, or his little groupies, or any of the other characters from the show. Fox owns them and they told me that I can't have them. soooooo I don't own them, I only own Angie and the plot.

* * *

A ring. That is what Woke Gregory House up at Two thirty in the morning. He groaned and sat up on his bed. He looked at the clock and sighed heavily. If this was the hospital, and one of his Doctors from his team were calling he was going to flip. He looked at the caller ID and it wasn't the hospital, in fact it was an unknown number. He answered slightly agitated.

"What...?" he snapped.

"Well don't you just sound happy to be alive." he heard someone say.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"It's Angela." he looked at the clock again.

"Your late." he stated.

"You state the obvious a lot at 2:30 in the morning." she told him.

"I'm hanging up now." he told her. He went to hand up the phone but he heard her shout on the other line very clearly.

"NO YOU'RE MY ONLY PHONE CALL! DON'T HANG UP ON ME!" she yelled into the phone. He paused for a minute and put his ear back to the phone.

"Where are you?" he asked. There was a long pause.

"See it's a funny story really, I'm sure you'll just laugh."

"Angie, where are you?"

"Dad, your not letting me tell the story. That was going to be the highlight of my morning, just to tell you-"

"Angela. I'm going to hang up." he warned her.

"I'm at the police station." she said. There was a pause while House tried to collect his thoughts. Angela was on the other line freaking out. He wasn't saying anything, she was met with total silence. She looked over at the police officer who checked his watch then looked at her. She looked back at the phone and waited for a dial tone, but she got none.

"Dad, Dad. Oh please don't make me say Daddy. Are you there?" she asked.

"You were arrested?" he asked.

"Well if you want to get all technical about it then, yes. I suppose it be close to, my current situation."

"You were drinking?" he asked.

"NO!" she shouted. Then calmed down. "I just happen to have the worst timing, Dad I need you to come and pick me up." she told him.

"Well that's too bad because I'm going back to bed." House told her.

"WHAT?!" she asked shocked. "Your daughter is in jail and you say I'm going back to sleep?"

"I believe my words were 'going back to bed.' and if you didn't drink you wouldn't have this problem."

"I wasn't drinking, Dad please just-"

"Sorry I can't hear you, your breaking up."

"I called the house phone." she stated.

"Yes, and House answered, now he's hanging up. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow, or today." she was about to say something but then she heard a dial tone. She stared at the phone in disbelief then slammed the phone on the hook.

House hung up the phone and laid back down. He turned on his side and thought about his 'wake up call' from his wonderful daughter. The more he thought about it the less he could sleep. After about a half an hour of struggling with his subconscious, and enduring a sudden spike of pain in his leg, he finally got out of bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela leaned against the wall, trying to avoid the gaze of a few jailers who were eyeing her. She shifted uncomfortably and wished that Kyle's parents hadn't come so early. Gina was passed out and leaning against the bars of the jail.

Angie sighed and wished her dad had at least picked her up. He could ground her or anything else, just picked her up. Now she was stuck in a jail cell with a bunch of perverts and one was sliding down the bench toward her.

"Hey pumpkin." he said moving his hand close to her thigh.

"You place that hand any where near me, and I'll break it off." she hissed. He pulled his hand back and looked at Gina who was sitting next to her.

"How about her?" he asked. She looked at Gina then back at him.

"She's passed out." she told him.

"And?" she scrunched out her nose in disgust.

"Go away." she said. The man ignored her and stood up, he reached out to grab her arm and she kicked his 'special friend'. In a matter of seconds he was on the floor holding his boy's. she crossed her arms and glared at the other guy's who immediately looked at the guy. Just as one guy was about to say something the jail door opened.

"Angela House?" the man asked looking at her. She looked at him confused at first.

"House?" she asked.

"Are you not the daughter of Gregory House?" he asked. She stood up straightening her shirt.

"No I am." she replied. She looked back at her friend Gina who was just starting to wake up. She looked back at the officer.

"Don't worry, her parent's are here as well." he said. Angela nodded and followed him to the front of the building. She was met by the glare of her dad, and the shocked stares of Gina's parents.

"Angela, well I'm certainly surprised to see you here." Gina's mom said shocked.

"Not as much as I am Mrs. Ryan." Angela replied shyly. House was still glaring at her.

"Where is your mom?" Mr. Ryan asked. Angela looked at him then back to House.

"Her mother was un available to pick her up." House stated signing something a police officer gave him. Mrs. Ryan looked at House confused.

"Then, are you her boyfriend?" She asked. House gave the woman a nasty look, as if to tell her to leave him alone. But she simply ignored it and kept looking at him, waiting an answer.

"No, I'm her father." House said handing the form back.

"Jessica's father?" Mr. Ryan asked confused. House looked at them as if they were crazy.

"No, Angela's." he said. "Come on, we're going home." he said grabbing Angela's arm. She waved goodbye to the Ryan's and followed her dad.

"Are you going to let me explain?" She asked as they walked out toward his bike.

"No." House replied.

"Why?"

"Because, I can honestly say I don't care."

"Mom would've let me explain." Angela muttered.

"Well I'm not your mother." He told her.

"I would hope so, I'd be worried if you suddenly got boobs and had a period." she replied smirking slightly. He sighed and got on the bike.

"Get on." he told her.

"You can't tell me what to do." she retorted. He looked at her.

"I'm your father, get on the bike damn it."

"Not until you let me explain." she said crossing her arms. He got off the bike and glared down at her. Even with his limp he was still taller than her.

"Get on the Bike Angela."

"No Gregory." she challenged, shifting her weight so she was leaning on one leg. Arms still crossed, and right leg locked. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's Mr. Gregory to you, now get on the bike." she didn't move and didn't break his gaze. They stood there for a long while, just staring at each other. Till Angela blinked.

"Damn." she muttered.

"I win, now get on the damn bike." he said. She gave a heavy sigh and waited till he got on. Finally she complied and sat behind him. She put the helmet on and he drove off giving her only a second to hold onto him. It was a five minute trip to the apartment and by the time they got there Angela was extremely tired. Just as they entered the apartment House looked at her.

"Just so you know," He paused and she looked at him. "Your grounded." he finished.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. He shook his head. "You can't do that!"

"Actually, I believe I can. You woke me up, I ground you. Simple as that." he told her. She glared at him and walked to her bedroom slamming the door on the way. House rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. 4:30 on a Tuesday. She was getting a rude awakening in a couple of hours.

-----------------------------------------------

Angela was woken up by someone pulling the curtains back of her window and sunlight breaking through.

"Ah!" Angela said rolling over on her side.

"Time to wake up." House said poking her with his cane. This seemed all to familiar to him.

"Go away."

"Nope. You've gotta get up, you have a long day ahead of you." he said. She looked at the clock.

"It's 7:30!" she stated.

"I can read a clock thank you very much.'" House replied.

"I've only got three hours of sleep, leave me alone." she said pulling the blanket over her head.

"Nope, I've got to go to work, and that means you need to come with me." she sat up and glared at him.

"Why?" she hissed.

"I very well can't leave you alone. You might do something stupid." he said. She rolled her eyes and fell back on her bed. He poked her one more time.

"DAD! GO AWAY!" she yelled through the sheets. He finally gave up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a cup of water and limped back into the room.

"You've got about two minutes to get up Angela." she was silent. House looked at his watch then poured the water on the bed. Angela shrieked and got out of her bed. The water had soaked her head and upper torso.

"What the heck was that for?" she asked frustrated.

"Your up aren't you?" he asked. She glared at him. "You have ten minutes to get ready. If your not I'm bringing you to the hospital in what your dressed in." he said limping out of the room. Angela gave a heavy sigh and realized there was no getting out of it now. She dressed in some jeans and one of her favorite T-shirts. She slipped on some vans and pulled her hair up. After doing a little make-up she walked out into the living room. House looked at her and read her shirt.

"Who gave you that?" he asked. Angela looked down at her shirt and read '333, I'm only half evil.'.

"My mom did." she stated.

"She had a sense of humor I'll give her that, now come on let's go I'm late."

"You wouldn't be late if you let me sleep."

"Your grounded remember? Now come on let's go." he said walking out of the apartment. Angela sighed and followed him. The drive to the hospital felt like it was taking forever, but they eventually got there.

"This is stupid." Angela muttered.

"What? Didn't you ever hear of bring your daughter to work day?" House asked.

"Yeah, and it would oh so much fun if I were five again." Angela told him. He ignored her and walked into his office where they were greeted by four people.

"We have a new case." the girl said. House looked at them.

"And?" he asked. All of them looked at him.

"Don't you want to look at it?" One of the guy's asked.

"Nope, I'm sure Foreman has looked over it and already knows what it is. Am I right?" House asked walking in and taking a seat. Angela stood there and crossed her arms, she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

"I don't know what the hell it is." Foreman replied.

"Well, this is new. I'm not used to this. Well let's ask Angela." House said looking at her. She looked at him confused.

"Who?" One doctor asked. His skin was darker than the other two doctor's but a bit lighter than Foreman's. House gestured to her and he looked at her confused. The girl looked at her then back to House, while the other guy just looked confused.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not a doctor." She told him.

"You figured out that one case." Foreman reminded her. Now the other three doctors really looked confused.

"Yes, so I make a lucky guess on one patient I'm never wrong. Great thinking, and you call yourselves doctors." She said rolling her eyes.

"Take a guess any guess." House told her.

"Can't you ask one of your bitches to do it, I don't even know why I'm here." Angela said.

"Wilson is my only bitch, these guy's are lackeys. And we've been over this, your grounded because of your drinking issue." Angela sighed heavily.

"Well at least I don't have that and a pill popping issue Mr. Vicodin." Angela retorted. The whole room went silent. Before House spoke up.

"That's a lie, you tried to steal my pills."

"Now whose lying?"

"You are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are-"

"Gosh just stop! Your acting like five year olds!" Foreman shouted. Angela glared at House.

"She started it." House said. Angela went to say something but closed it. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"You know what, I'm not even going to acknowledge you being a baby just because I woke you up." Angela replied.

"You woke me up so I could bail you out of jail, I think I can be cranky." House stated. Angela glared at him.

"You poured water over my head, we're even." she told him.

"Not by a long shot, I'll ask Wilson."

"Fine ask Wilson, I bet he'll side with me." Angela told him.

"No he-"

"House! Are you going to solve this case or what?" Foreman asked. House looked at him and sighed.

"Give her a MRI." there was a pause. "Now?" he stated. The girl and a bald headed man walked out. Foreman and the other doctor stayed.

"So... who are you?" The doctor asked looking at her,

"Angela." She said walking over and sitting across from House.

"And you here because?"

"I'm grounded." He looked at her confused. "I don't get it either."

"I can't leave you at home because you'll sneak out and probably get into more trouble." House told her. She rolled her eyes and looked at Foreman who looked confused but said nothing.

"Get Chase and- you know what never mind I'll do it." House said standing up. He used his cane to poke Angela in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Come on, your going with me." he told her.

"No." she stated. The doctor looked completely shocked, he hadn't seen anyone really say no to House. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Come on, don't you want to go make fun of the doctor with the funny accent." Angela opened her mouth to say something but House interrupted her. "Of course you do, he has pretty blonde hair too."

"Oh well when you put it like that, no. Can't I just go back to sleep?" Angela asked.

"Oh well when you put it like that, no." House said mimicking her. Angela sighed and just gave up fighting. House led her to a totally different part of the hospital where he saw A blonde Doctor talking to a woman. She was crying and he was looking at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Ms." was the part of the conversation they walked in on. The woman sobbed and walked away.

"Good job Chase, you've been becoming exceptionally good at making people cry." House told him.

"Your one to talk." Angela muttered. Chase looked down at her and back to House confused.

"Hey," House said to her. She looked at him. "Zip it." she glared at him and crossed her arms. She stuck her tongue at him and he stomped his cane on her foot.

"Ow." she hissed.

"Is there a particular reason you came to bother me?" Chase asked House. He glanced at Angela again who looked like she really wanted to hit House.

"Yes, I have a patient in an MRI, and I need your not so rare expertise to help me figure out what it is." House told him. Chase looked at House annoyed.

"House, I don't have enough time to do that." Chase told him. "I've got enough problems to deal with."

"You and the rest of the world." House told him. Chase rolled his eyes. "Come on Chase, be a buddy, be a pal, be as good a friend to me as I have of you."

"Ha!" Angela said, then she proceeded to start to crack up laughing.

"I fail to see what's so funny." House told her.

"Well, if Wilson is your bitch and he's your friend, what does that make this guy?" She asked. House thought for a minute.

"A former Lackey, now stop breaking my concentration."

"It's not my fault your easily distracted." House ignored her and looked back at Chase.

"No." Chase said.

"Come on, one look that's all I ask." House asked. Chase sighed and glared at him.

"Fine." He muttered. Angela shook her head at him giving in.

"Great, while your at it babysit her too." House said as he walked away.

"What?" Chase and Angela asked at the same time. They both looked at each other.

"Robert Chase." Chase said holding his hand out.

"Angela Miller." She replied, taking it. The shook hands and he looked at her.

"So how do you know House?" he asked.

"I'm his kid." She told him. He looked slightly taken back but nodded. "You?"

"Uh, former lackey."

"Wow, sorry you had to deal with that mate."

"Same to you." there was a pause. "So, am I actually going to babysit you?" she laughed.

"Please, you really think I'm gonna sit here and listen to dear old dad."

"No, but I thought I might ask."

"Well I'm going to wreak havoc for a bit, and by that I mean make my dad go crazy. You wanna join?" she asked.

"I've got work." Chase replied.

"Of course, I'll let you know how it goes." she told him walking away.

"Oh and by the way, your accent isn't really that funny. Not matter what house tells you." she called turning around and walking down the hallway. She tip toed through the hallway before coming to her father's office. He wasn't there so she had no problem walking in and sitting behind his desk. She looked around and raised an eyebrow. On his desk were a bunch of useless junk, and in the drawers it was even worse.

Just as she pulled out a Yo-yo the door opened and she quickly stuffed it in her pocket. Just as she did, the doctor from before walked in and looked at her confused.

"Can I help you?" She asked. He walked up to her.

"Yeah the patients MRI results came back." he said holding out the folder for her. She looked at it then glanced back at him.

"Yeah, because I really look like I can read a MRI result." Angela told him.

"Sorry, I just thought since House brought you in that-"

"Dad only brought me in because he thinks I'm going to blow the apartment up or something." Angela told him.

"Oh, well I thought- wait did you just say dad?" he asked. She ignored his question.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Uh, Dr. Lawrence Kutner, one of House's top medical advisers." He said. She tried to hide the smile that was playing on her lips.

"Really, because you look like just another on of his lackey's to me." He paused for a moment.

"Well... I'm not." he said looking a bit embarrassed.

"So, what kind of doctor are you?" she asked going through House's things.

"Uh, well I specialize in sports medicine and rehabilitation medicine, but I'm always try to- what are you doing?" He asked.

"Going through my dad's stuff. Oh look five bucks." she said standing up and holding five one dollar bills. She smiled at him.

"Your stealing House's money?" he asked.

"Well, technically if you want to think about it, I'm not. I'm under 18 so this money really should be going toward me." she told him. He looked at her confused.

"Uh, ok?"

"Oh and it'd probably be a good idea to tell my dad that the doctor with the funny accent is still 'babysitting' me. Can you be a pal and relay the message?" she asked. He looked at her, as if trying to figure out what she was saying.

"Uh, sure." he said nodding. She smiled and walked toward the door.

"Oh and by the way Dr. Kutner." she said turning around. He looked at her then she smirked. "You are very easily distracted."

"What?" he asked. She just simply walked out of his office looking very confused.

----------------------------------------------------

Angela wondered around the hospital, trying to find something to do. But by the end of the tour she realized that she didn't want to be a doctor. She sighed and pulled out the Yo-yo she got from her dad's office and began to play with it. She passed a door where it seemed a lot of people were being brought in on stretchers. She looked at the sign and realized it was the ER.

Not wanting to stay near the room any longer she did one last simple trick with the Yo-yo and walked forward. She stopped at a Candy machine and bought a simple pack of skittles. When she turned around she was met with a little boy who had to be about five or six. They simply stared at each other for a moment.

"Uh, Hi." Angela said. The boy tilted his head letting his brown curly hair sway slightly. But he stayed silent. Angela kneeled down so she was his height and got a better look at him. He had nice little brown eyes and looked completely innocent.

"Do you talk at all?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered in a small, almost afraid voice.

"Well that's good, who are you?" she asked.

"Hayden." he answered. She held out her hand.

"Angela." she told him he didn't take her hand simply stared at it. "Hey, here's a little life lesson for ya, when someone hold's out there hand you should usually take it."

"My mommy said I shouldn't talk to strangers." he replied tugging on the deep green hoodie he was wearing. The small little jeans he was wearing were faded and looked old.

"Well, you came up to talk to me, so really I'm the one who shouldn't be talking to you." she told him.

"Do you have a Yo-yo?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow. This kid had to be one of the most random people she had ever met.

"Maybe, what's it to ya?" she asked standing up. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a green yo-yo.

"Wanna see a trick?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Yeah, why the hell not?" the kid stopped what he was doing.

"You said a bad word." he tod her.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, you said the H. E. L. L. Word, mommy said that's not nice."

"Your mom is starting to be a pain in my a-"

"Angela!" he said warning her. She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, and it's Angie to you." she told him. He smiled and flicked his wrist. The yo-yo flew out of his hands and began to go down. It slid across the floor and he slicked it back up.

"How was that?" he asked, his brown eye lighting up a bit. She smiled at him.

"Not to shabby kid, is that all you can do?" she asked.

"Only for now, my daddy is teaching me more tricks later." she nodded.

"Cool, so... where's you mom?" she asked. He looked back at the ER room.

"I don't know, after the accident they took her away. And a blonde haired lady told me to wait where I was." Hayden replied.

"So, why didn't you stay where you were?" she asked.

"Would you?" she thought for a minute.

"Probably not. Listen I'm going to find the Café because I could really go for some coffee, I'll see you later kid." she said walking down the hallway. After going a couple feet she turned around to see Hayden following her. She sighed and looked at him.

"Your not going to leave me alone are you?" he asked.

"Well, I was-" he ran over and hugged her leg. She froze up and looked at him in shock.

"Please don't go, I don't know where my mommy is, I'm scared. All the other people run past me so fast I almost get run over. Please." she carefully pried his arms from her leg. She wasn't one to deal with little kids.

"Uh, ok. But I'm going to the café, I guess you can follow me." he smiled.

"Thank you." he said. She turned around and began to walk toward the Café.

"Yeah sure." Hayden ran up and grabbed her hand in his and walked with her. Angela sighed and looked forward. Now she was the one babysitting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Memo:** SOOOOOOO sorry this took forever. slight writers block and being restricted from a computer. I sorry. I hope you liek it though.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the first season of House, not house it's self. I called Fox and asked and they said I need more than 20 bucks to buy the show. oh well. I own Angela and the plot.

* * *

"How come this ice cream tastes like yogurt?"

"Because it's ice cream that tastes like yogurt."

"Who would make ice cream that tastes like yogurt?"

"Apparently the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because it's healthy."

"Why?"

"Because it's good for your body."

"Why?"

"I don't know, do I look like the person who made it?" Angela asked. Hayden looked at her.

"No, but ice cream is not really that good for your body."

"Do you want to eat it, or not?" Angela asked him. He said nothing but dug his spoon into his ice cream and took a bite. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. She didn't know how it happened, but she ended up buying the kid lunch and he wanted some ice cream so she got what was available.

Hayden looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and looked at the clock. It was about 12 o'clock, still early. Just as she took the last sip of her coffee a boy came up to her and Hayden. He had the same brown hair color as Hayden but it was slightly straighten. But his brown eyes looked too similar.

"Hayden what are you doing?" He asked.

"Hi Jason." Hayden replied. Jason rolled his eyes and adjusted the black beanie on his head. Angela looked between the two.

"You guys know each other?" she asked.

"Jason is my older brother." Hayden told her. Jason looked over at her. He looked her up and down and smirked.

"Hiya, I'm Jason. But you can call me, McDreamy. Beautiful." Angela raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"13... so what do you say." Jason asked sitting next to her.

"About what?"

"Going out on a date." he told her.

"Date? When did you ask me on a date?" She asked. He looked like he was thinking for a minute before smirking.

"Just now... so is that a yes?" he asked.

"Sorry, I'm taken... and I make it a point not to date 13 year old boys."

"Boy? How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 16." she told him. He smiled.

"Hey it's only a three year difference." he told her.

"No..." she told him. Jason went to open his mouth but Hayden cut him off.

"What are we gonna do for fun?" he asked. Jason thought for a minute.

"Well... there is a clinic around here... we can always pretend to be patients and annoy the doctors." Jason said. Angela thought for a minute before an idea hit her.

"I have an idea."

"Let's hear it babe." Jason told her. Angela glared at him.

"It's Angela." she told him.

"Or Angie." Hayden told Jason.

"Angie... my Angel... I like it." Angela felt a little pink rush to her cheeks but ignored them and stood up.

"Come on... we need patient files." she said walking away.

_House fell over exhausted, he didn't know how many times they had done it, but he was wiped out. He heard Jessica trying to catch her breath next to him. He smirked and began to play with her hair. She looked at him and smirked._

_"Your better than I thought you would be." she said quietly._

_"I have that effect on women." he whispered. She laughed and turned toward him on her side. House looked at how the sheets seemed to hug her perfect figure, he traced his hand up her curves and kissed her passionately. She was probably better at sex than any other woman he had slept with, including Stacey._

_Stacey, he had cheated on her. Her felt a uneasy feeling in his stomach but tried to ignore it. Jessica traced his lips with her finger and smiled at him sadly._

_"You have a girlfriend don't you?" she asked. He looked at her shocked._

_"What?" he asked._

_"You have a girlfriend... and your cheating on her right now." she told him. He sighed._

_"It's... something like that... we're taking a 'break.'" he replied. She chuckled and sat up._

_"It's fine. As much as I hate being the other girl, the whole point of a one night stand is to... not care. You have pointless, meaningless... fantastic sex and move on." House chuckled and sat up._

_"I'm sorry." she laughed._

_"Don't worry about it Greg." she said collecting her clothes and starting to put them on. House sighed and began to do the same. Once they were both done the stepped out of the hotel room. She looked at him and he smiled down at her, his blue eyes gazing into her green emeralds._

_"Well... thanks." he said lightheartedly. She chuckled and kissed him lightly._

_"Welcome... I'll hopefully never see you again." she told him walking away. He smiled and headed the other way intending to go home to Stacey._

"House!" someone shouted. House jolted awake to be met with Dr. Cuddy.

"Yes Cuddy?" he asked. Cuddy grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the clinic room and into lobby.

"You have work to do... don't waste it sitting around and sleeping." she scolded.

"I'm tired." he stated.

"Go to bed earlier." she said.

"I did... I was woken up early." he complained. She rolled her eyes and picked up a file. And read it out loud.

"Joem omma." she said. No one stood up so she repeated it a few times. House looked at the file. He looked at it and shook his head.

"Cuddy-"

"Joe momma, Your momma. Okay who did this?!" Cuddy asked. The nurses looked at the file and shrugged.

"Having a little record issues?" House asked.

"A little? We have tons of folders like that... go to exam room three." she said handing him a folder. House limped into the room and saw a Hot 20 year old blonde sitting on the table. He smirked and walked in.

"Hello." she said giving him a small smile. He smirked.

"Hi." there was a pause between the two of them. House opened the file and read the name. He sighed heavily.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nope... nothings wrong unless your Ophelia balls."

"Ophelia Balls?"

"Well that's awfully generous of you." House told her. She looked confused then he walked out. Cuddy looked at him.

"You cannot be done examining her that fast."

"Well, she's not Ophelia Balls, so honestly I saw no point of doing an examination." House told her handing her the file. Cuddy opened the file and sighed heavily.

"You've got to be kidding me." she said.

"I assume your having a little trouble."

"Not only that, but I've got three kids wandering around the hospital causing all kinds of trouble, first it was simply switching the names on the doors of doctors, now this." House looked at the files for a minute before walking off.

"Dr. House! You need to finish your examination." A nurse told him. He sighed and turned around. The nurse handed him the file and he limped back to the blond.

"Are you Kimberly Ryan?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" he asked his eyes dropping down to her shirt where she was wearing a low cut V-neck tank top.

"I have a cold... I just need some stronger medication." she told him. House said nothing, just simply staring. She leaned forward and looked at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Dr. House... if I didn't know any better I would say your checking my breasts out."

"Well it's a little hard not to when they're popping out of your shirt." he told her. She laughed and sat up.

"I see."

"I'll prescribe you some cold medicine... you should be better after that." he replied. She nodded and dug through her purse. She pulled out the card and slipped it in his jeans pocket.

"If there is any... personal treatment, please feel free to call me." she told him taking the prescription and walking out. Once she left House looked at the number and smirked.

_"Hey Sam... It's Jess." Jessica said over the phone with her friend. He voice was corse from her previous vomiting spell._

_"Jess... you okay?"_ _Samantha asked concerned._

_"I don't know... lately I've been really sick." Jessica said taking a sip of her tea._

_"Really? Hold on, I'll be right over."_

_"No wait Sam-" but before Jessica could finish Samantha had hung up. Jessica sighed and hung up as well. As soon as she did she felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She quickly ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. Just as she finished there was a knock on her door. She sighed and splashed some water on her face._

_"Jessica! You here?" Sam said opening the door and walking in. Jessica sighed and remembered she gave Sam a Key._

_"In the bathroom Sam!" Jessica called. Sam ran into the bathroom and hugged her._

_"Are you okay??" she asked frantically._

_"I'm fine Sam... I've just been really sick the past week." Jessica said moving out of the bathroom and into the living room._

_"Really? Do you have a fever?" she asked. Jessica shook her head._

_"No... I've just been sick on and off." she told her. Sam thought for a moment before looking at her best friend._

_"When's the last time you had sex?" Sam asked. Jessica raised an eyebrow._

_"What? You think it's from not having sex?" Jessica asked._

_"Just answer the question." Jessica sighed and thought._

_"About a week or so ago."_

_"Oh yeah, the one night stand guy. The one who was great at sex, right?" Jessica nodded smiling faintly at the memory. She brushed a piece of her brown hair away from her face._

_"That's him." Samantha looked at her skeptically._

_"Did you guys... like... use protection?" she asked. Jessica looked at her friend and thought for a moment. Her face went wide._

_"No... we didn't." Sam took her hand._

_"When's the last time you had your period?"_

_"I'm late... oh fuck!" Jessica said holding her face in her hands._

_"Do you have a test?" Sam asked. Jessica nodded and Sam got up. Jessica stared at her coffee table and let thoughts run through her head. What if she was pregnant? Could she handle a baby? Should she tell Greg? How would she tell Greg? He had a girlfriend. Samantha walked in with the test and handed it to her. She sighed and got up. This was her moment of truth._

Angela sat in one of the waiting rooms watching General hospital. Hayden was playing with his Yo-yo and Jason was pretending to be interested in the Soap Opera.

"So what's that guys' name?" he asked. Angela sighed.

"That's Jason... he is Sony's bodyguard. And he's really hot." Angela said. Jason looked at her and smiled slightly. She rolled her eyes probably thinking she meant him.

"Why does Sony need a bodyguard?" he asked ignoring the comment she made.

"Because he's a mob boss." Angela told him.

"Why?" She looked over at him and glared.

"Watch the damn show and shush!" she hissed. Jason shrugged and pulled out his game boy. Angela rolled her eyes and turned back to the T.V.. She was pretty much done causing trouble for the doctors around the hospital and figured she'd just wait out the rest of the day. She sighed in agitation when the episode of General hospital was over and she had to go back to baby-sitting.

"Can we go do something fun now?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah... let's do some elevator stuff!" Jason said. Angela rolled her eyes.

"Fine... let's go." she agreed. She stood up and began walking. Jason ran up and held onto her hand while Hayden did the same with her other hand. She sighed heavily and they continued walking. She was getting used to them doing this by now, whether she liked it or not. They entered the elevator and waited until no one was in it.

"So, what we're going to do it press every button and when people get on, we'll ask for their number." Jason told Angela and Hayden.

"Then what?" Hayden asked.

"When they tell us the numbers we hit the wrong ones." He told him. Angela shook her head slightly, it was childish and immature, but they were kids. Their first victim was a man with a bunch of charts. She smiled sheepishly at him, the poor man had no idea what he was getting into.

So of course they boys went with their little plan, annoying the hell out of the guy, forcing him to run out of the elevator screaming. Angela shook her head and watched this continue for about 12 more people.

"Angel... you don't look so happy." Jason said. Angela flinched slightly at her new nickname.

"Would you stop calling me that." she asked. He shook his head.

"Nope." she sighed and just then the doors opened again, and she was met with her dad. He was, at the moment turned around and talking to Wilson. Wilson caught a glimpse of her and she put her index finger over her lips to indicate his too keep quiet. He turned back to House and she reached over the boys quickly pressing the first number she could. After jabbing at it a few times they finally began to close.

"Angie?" Hayden said, trying to figure out what she was doing. Just as he said that House turned around and looked at her, thankfully the doors shut and the elevator began to move. She gave a sigh of relief, the last thing she wanted to do is run in with her father. Mostly because she knew it would end with them fighting.

The doors opened and a woman with brown wavy hair walked in. Hayden and Jason's eyes widened and when Angela got a better look at her she knew why. Hayden and Jason had, unfortunately, gotten caught by this lady switching the files. They were able to run away safely and ran back to Angela, who at the time was watching general hospital. The woman looked up and at the boy's and her eyes went into slits.

"There you two are!" she said grabbing onto their ears. They both cried out in pain and she glared down at them. A nurse walked out from behind her, she was slightly bigger that the lady and looked a little more scarier. The Lady looked up at Angela and glared.

"And _you_!" she hissed. She looked at the nurse and gave Hayden a little push. The nurse grabbed his arm and the lady grabbed Angela's ear. Angela hissed in pain as the lady dragged her out of the elevator.

"Ouch that hurts." Angela told her. She glared at her.

"I don't care, you've been causing trouble all over the hospital all day." the woman told her. She then nodded at the nurse and dragged them both to another part of the hospital. When Angela read the sign she wanted to stop as soon as possible. It was the ER, the last place she saw her mother alive. The lady dragged her toward a room and stopped. A doctor with blonde hair stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

"Dr. Cuddy..." the doctor said.

"Dr. Cameron... I believe these belong to you." Cuddy replied. The Dr. Cameron looked at the three of them.

"Sorry Dr. Cuddy, I was only missing the boys." Cameron said.

"Then..." Dr. Cuddy looked at Angela.

"Yeah, hi your still tugging on my ear." Angela told her. Cuddy let go of her ear and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was forced here." Angela replied rubbing her ear.

"Why?" Dr. Cameron asked.

"I'm grounded." Angela told her. She got a confuse look on her face.

"What?"

"I don't get it either... my dad is an idiot."

"Why don't you have a visitors pass?" Cuddy asked. She shrugged.

"No clue... I wasn't really paying attention while I was being forced against my will here." Angela replied.

"So... you're here because your grounded?" Cameron asked. Angela nodded.

"So you didn't want to come here?" Hayden asked.

"Of course I didn't want to come here, who wants to go to a hospital all day, on the first day of summer break, grounded, with a psychotic father?" she asked. Hayden and Jason shook their heads.

"Wait... before we get anymore confused... who are you?" Cuddy asked.

"I'm Angela." Angela replied.

"Angela what?"

"Angela-"

"House." someone cut in. Angela turned around and saw House limping toward her. She took a few steps back and hid behind Cuddy. Cameron looked incredible confused and Cuddy looked shocked.

"House what are you talking about?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah really... my last name is-"

"House... According to Wilson it's only right if you take my last name... or whatever. That and it's in your mothers will." House replied.

"Why the hell would she put that in her will?" Angela asked.

"ANGIE!!" Hayden yelled. She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Sorry." she said. House looked at Cuddy.

"Are you telling me that... this girl is your kid?" Cuddy asked.

"No I'm telling that this girl is my own personal duplicate that I have trained to run around and torture you." House told her. Cuddy shook her head.

"Then there were two." House looked at his watch.

"Come on Angela... we have exactly two hours to annoy my team before we need to leave." Angela raised an eyebrow.

"When exactly did you become a 'father'?" she asked.

"I'm still not a father, you're my duplicate remember." Angela rolled her eyes.

"Well then, I don't have to listen to you at all now. Since you don't listen to people telling you what to do." Angela mumbled.

"I can hear you." House told her. Angela began to clap.

"That's wonderful... can you talk as well?" she asked. He limped over and grabbed onto her arm. He started to pull her toward the door and she tried to stop him.

"Um... should we do something?" Cameron asked. Cuddy shrugged.

"Don't even bother." she replied.

"Let go of me!"

"Gosh your stubborn."

"If you don't let go I'll kick over your cane." she warned.

"Now you wouldn't do that to your dear old dad."

"Your right, I'll just steal your bike and let you walk home."

"If you do I'll put all the boxes back in your room."

"No you wont!"

"And what makes you say that."

"You've got more important things to do." she told him.

"Not at the moment."

"Oh my goodness you are so stubborn!"

"Wait! Angel!" Jason said running up to her. House and Angela stopped and watched the boy run up to her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. She raised an eyebrow as he gave it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"My cell phone number... if you ever have a change in heart, give me a call." he told her winking. She held back a laugh and smiled.

"Sure." At the moment Hayden ran up and hugged her leg. She froze instantly and forced a smile on her face.

"Bye Angie." He said into her leg. She gently pried his hands off her leg and held out her fist. Hayden smiled and gave her a pound.

"See you around kid." he smiled and waved as House dragged Angela out of the room.

_Jessica sighed at the results. They weren't exactly what she was hoping for, but she was in a way happy. Samantha looked at the results and shrieked in delight._

_"Oh my god Jess, your gonna have a baby!" she said hugging Jessica._

_"Yeah... wow I'm gonna have a baby." Jessica replied. Sam broke away and looked at her._

_"So... if it's a girl what are you going to name her?" Sam asked. Jessica thought for a moment before smiling._

_"Angela." she told her._

_"Angela? Why?" Sam asked._

_"You don't like it?"_

_"No I do... it's just... why?" Jessica thought for a moment._

_"Because in a way... I think she's the angel who has come to save me."_

_"From what?" Samantha asked._

_"From not growing up... I'm almost 34 Sam. I can't be partying all my life." She told her. Sam nodded._

_"So... Angela it is. Are you gonna give her the daddy's last name?" Jessica thought for a moment._

_"How do we know it's going to be a girl?" She asked. Sam rolled her eyes._

_"Because, I just know it. Plus there hasn't been a guy in your family since your cousin. And he's the only one." Sam told her. Jessica laughed and nodded._

_"I don't know... Angela House, it seems slightly..."_

_"Awkward..."_

_"Just a bit."_

_"Angela Elizabeth House?"_

_"Sounds a bit better." Jessica smiled and absentmindedly rubbed her stomach._

_"Should I tell the dad?" she asked. Sam looked at her confused._

_"Why wouldn't you?"_

_"He has a girlfriend." she said. Sam made a 'o' with her mouth._

_"Yeah that might be a little problematic."_

_"Ya think?" Jessica asked. Sam sighed._

_"I don't know... can you take care of a kid by yourself?" Sam asked._

_"Yeah... I can. Just barley but yes."_

_"Well... wait it out for a bit." Sam said. Jessica nodded and thought about the future. It would defiantly change._


	7. Dear Reader!

Dear Reader's of "Then there were two",

Dear Reader's of "Then there were two",

I'm sure you are all wondering why it has been so long since an update, I'm sorry to inform you that I can't seem to get in an update because I no longer have the will power to continue the story, much to my own deep regret.

Sadly, the series only lasted about 6 chapters, but I'm afraid that's about as far as my creativity goes. Though you probably noticed that the last chapter, or so, the plot line seemed to be slowly running out of steam, and now it's run it's course.

I tried putting it through many different twists and turns that I could think of, even tried to actually place it in the series, but I haven't been able to find the will power to continue on. I had a certain plot line going in my head, but it kept changing around, the only thing I knew certain was the end, that's it, along with a few key details. But I was never sure how to fit them into the story.

I think I might write that ending chapter, just because it was so vivid in my mind, though I couldn't think of events to lead up to the ending. I will tell you now a few little important details that haven't been answered.

Why did Jessica wait so long to tell House about Angie?

When Angela was a few months old, Jessica went looking for House, to at least tell him about his daughter. But when she found him, he was still in a relationship with Stacy, and she refused to break that up. So she went back home and never bothered him, until she contacted him that day over the phone.

What happens with Angela and House?

As I'm sure anyone could see these two were too similar to really get along. House at times sees Angela as a Nuisance and at times treats her like she is a problem. Angie tells House that she's gone once she is 18, but she subconsciously tries to establish a closer bond with him, which he simply pushes away.

They do make it through the two years, barely, they are confronted with House getting in trouble again with the cops and his Vicodon, causing a little stir up in the house, but they get over it and eventually walk out with no on in jail. Angela does sort of grow on house, he slowly becomes more sympathetic to parents, and isn't so harsh on his kid patients. Though the process is slow, it doesn't happen over night, but people notice it and think he's becoming a softy.

But he is determined to not let her grow on him anymore, when the fact of his change is brought up by Wilson, he abruptly pushes Angela away without warning, making her extremely confused. She felt that she had just started to really band with him, since for a few days now he had been helping her excel in her piano playing.

A few nights before Angela turns 18, she confronts House about him pushing her away suddenly. House replies that they never were close, that she was only here because he was fixing a mistake. Angela is taken back by this, and there is a moment of silence before she speaks.

She asks him if the past two years, he was simply only taking care of her because she was a mistake. He is quiet for a minute before answering:

"All children from one night stands are a mistake, the only reason I wasn't there to fix it sooner was because I didn't know about it."

Surprisingly Angela's face is calm and cool, too cool for House's liking, before she finally walks out of the room. She was there until she was 18, then she abruptly moved out, not speaking a word to House since that night.

They don't see each other for about 5 years, when House gets shot, yet again, by an angry patient's family. Wilson calls Angie and asks her to come see House, which she refuses, but does eventually go and see him. (if I do write one last chapter, I'll start my little chapter from there.)

What happened with Angela and Kyle?

Okay, not a big issue, but I thought it was kind of important to talk about.

House never did Catch Angela and Kyle in bed, thankfully, though he did get to meet the boyfriend, though it was a waist of time, because a few weeks after that Angela caught Kyle cheating on her, causing her to go into a small depression.

During that time House is at a loss of what to do, he even resorts to asking Cuddy, Amber, and Cameron for help. (He was going to ask 13, but didn't because Kutner mentioned something about the two hooking up.) Eventually her depression ended, with help from the girls, and an argument with Kyle, which lead to him getting a little violent and pushing her in front of a Car. (Yes very violent, I know I'm horrible)

Angela is extremely angry, especially when he visits her hospital room and tries to apologize, even get back together with her. but it is House who makes the boy leave, threatening to beat him with his cane if he wouldn't stop groveling- apparently it was giving a bad name to men around the world- and Kyle did leave.

House relationships?

To be quite honest, I never could choose a person for House; I spent hours trying to but failed. So I guess nothing ever really happened.

Okay, so that is all I pretty much got out of my House Fan-Fiction. I'm and truly sorry that I'm not continuing it, and that I'm letting the readers down. I hope this little blurb let you know what happened, if you have any questions about it at all, maybe a question that was never answered, you can always E-mail me, and I will try my best to give you an answer.

Also, I'm offering that chance for you to continue it. Since I haven't got the will power to write it, I'm more than willing to give my plot line out (or what it started out to be) to other writers, (though I doubt it will happen). If there is anyone who really wants to continue the story, you have my permission, just as long as you do the following things.

Give me credit to the plotline, that's all I ask, send a review on this story telling me you're doing it, or E-mail me.

Send me a link to your story, so I can read it. I'm very curious on how you might have taken the plot.

I am sorry again for the let down. I might write the last chapter, if I have the time. But if not, I'm terribly sorry. I might write a new House Fan-fiction in the future, I'm not really sure. If I do I want to make sure I can finish it. So thank you for lasting as long as you did, and I hope to see you all in the future.

With much love,

Roxie Sparrow.


End file.
